Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which uses an electrophotographic system such as a laser beam printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile machine.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-24521 discloses a technique in which a control device rotates a photosensitive drum (image bearing member) in a reverse direction after a necessary number of copies are made (after the finish of job) in accordance with the amount of toner on the surface of the photosensitive drum (image bearing member). Such a configuration prevents a phenomenon in which a lubricating oil on the surface of the photosensitive drum is scraped off or a cleaning blade is rolled up.
However, in the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-24521, when the photosensitive drum is incorporated in a cartridge, toner located on the cleaning blade on the photosensitive drum may be exposed to the outside of the cartridge. In this case, a user may make his/her hand dirty by the exposed toner on the photosensitive drum when replacing the cartridge.